1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiotherapy monitoring apparatus that instantaneously monitors a state of radiotherapy for irradiating radiations on a focus region such as cancer to treat the focus region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the radiotherapy for irradiating radiations on a lesion region such as cancer has been performed in the clinical field. Effectiveness of the radiotherapy has been recognized. As a radiotherapy apparatus for performing the radiotherapy, a linear accelerator is used. The linear accelerator irradiates radiations on an affected area of a patient lying on a treatment bed. Various kinds of prior preparation work are necessary in order to treat the patient using such a radiotherapy apparatus. First, images of a disease region are acquired by a visualizing apparatus such as an X-ray computerized tomographic apparatus and plans a field of view, an angle, the number of fields, and the like using the images such that the radiations can be limitedly irradiated on the affected area as much as possible.
In recent years, under the circumstances in which various approaches for cancer treatment have been attempted, the significance of the radiotherapy as a radical therapy has been recognized again. According to an increase in opportunities of such radiotherapy, it is demanded to establish a highly accurate treatment monitoring system and realize qualitative improvement and high safety of the radiotherapy.